Star Rod
Star Rod is a legendary item that Kirby wields to battle Nightmare. It is also considered a Copy Ability, though he doesn't need to inhale it to gain its power. The Star Rod is what powers the Fountain of Dreams and causes the magic waters to flow from it, giving good dreams to the people of Dream Land. Kirby does not gain a hat with this ability, as with other final powers. The Star Rod is a simple red and white swirled rod with a glowing star at the tip. It fires smaller stars to attack. The icon in Kirby's Adventure shows Kirby wearing what resembles a witch's hat while holding the Star Rod (though he doesn't wear this in the game). It is similar to Triple Star, but Star Rod is a little faster and has extra attacks. In Games The Star Rod has appeared in very few Kirby games. So far, the Star Rod has made an appearance in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare In Dream Land. But it has also made an appearance as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and and Super Smash Bros. Meelee. There is a similar "rod" called Triple Star, which has only appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad (2006). There will be upcoming Kirby games with Triple Star and Star Rod. Abilities In the Super Smash Bros. Series frame|left|The Star Rod [[Trophy from Super Smash Bros. Melee]]The Star Rod is a wieldable weapon that anyone can use. Attacking with it does damage comparable to hitting someone normally with the Beam Sword, however, when used as a Smash Attack (or if a player holds a direction), it shoots out a star that sends enemies flying. If Sheik uses it as a Smash Attack it shoots two stars and using a Smash Attack whilst Captain Falcon wields it shoots four. The Star Rod only has enough power for 16 Stars, then all the player can do with it is hit people with the rod itself. Like in Kirby's Adventure, hitting opponents with the rod does more damage than the stars. The Star Rod is known for breaking many of the standard rules about reflecting items in SSBM. If it is thrown at Fox/Falco's shine/Reflector, Zelda's Nayru's Love, Mario/Dr. Mario's cape, or Mewtwo's Confusion, it will not be reflected. The star projectiles do reflect, but do no damage. It has a Trophy, like every other item in Super Smash Bros. Melee (except for the red shell). It returns in Brawl, but now has unlimited ammo. In the Anime Transformation Sequence v8BRRoHJQ20 Trivia * A similar item existed in the Mario Game "Paper Mario", with similar functions and power and was part of the main story. Whether this was on purpose or not is unknown. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Star Rod trophy says its last appearance as "Kirby Super Star". While the Star Rod did have a cameo in Super Star (in Milky Way Wishes, Star Rods were seen in the Dream Springs), its last appearance pre-Brawl was Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. As of now, it would be Kirby Super Star Ultra. Artwork Image:Starroditem2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Image:Starroditem.jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' de:Sternenzepter Category:Items Category:Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Final Weapons Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities